Artist with an Airbrush
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: Well...sometimes...you really don't know everything about a person. ONESHOT.


**One Shot!**

**Artist with an Airbrush**

It had been his little secret, his precious little hidden talent. After all…why get teased about it?

He was the tough guy, not the "sensitive artist". He wasn't even that sensitive…unless you counted his temper.

Raph sighed as he slipped out of the shadows and toward the building his bag jostling on his back.

He slipped the key into the lock and opened the door.

It had been part of the deal. He worked at night, when no one else was around. In exchange this garage shop got the best reputation for detail work on paint jobs. He got paid they got the fame. A little extra money to help get food for them in the pantry. He had to do something to help out when he rebelled and caused so much trouble normally.

Raph walked in and flicked a few lights on as he searched around for his assignment. He was just about finished with the last car and three others were waiting for his touch.

Raph smiled when he saw the sketches he'd made with various design options and the ones that were circled.

He gave out three options left them with the owner and they chose the one they liked best.

"Good," Raph murmured as he flipped through the chosen pieces.

He grabbed he papers and walked toward his work station, feeling the frustration from earlier falling away. Raph dropped his bag on the chair by his desk and turned toward the covered car.

He relaxed taking a deep breath and then walked over to the radio and cranked the volume, as heavy metal filled the room he cracked his neck , unsheathed his Sai and pulled out a few airbrushes. He selected the colors he needed and crouched next to the workstation before ripping the cloth off of the sleek Corvette underneath.

Raph shivered in delight at seeing the Cherry-red base of the vehicle, with entwining roses in deeper reds, framed in deep green leaves with thorns in red-umber along the sides. And all throughout were the words in white, twisting among the flowers and thorns.

_I am a thorn hidden among the beauty of my petals. Watch me, love me, don't you dare betray me. I am a fierce thing hiding behind elegance. I am the Thorn and the Rose._

He had to finish the hood still; a deep red rose with dark thorns and rich green leaves. He had enjoyed this piece. The woman who owned this was someone he would love to meet. They seemed to have a similar personality. Everyone that requested his work on their cars had to submit a personality test so he could capture the personality in their vehicle. Also they had to submit a picture so he knew their style choice.

Raph set to work after he got his things going. After nearly three hours Raph added the finish and stepped back to give the Corvette a quick skim, amber eyes taking in every detail.

Raph grabbed the camera he kept in his bag and took the pictures he wanted. The front, one of the sides and the thorns and roses on the back.

After that he finished he wrote down the finishing notes the price.

Raph rolled his shoulders and glanced at the next car that was in the room, the base coat was already applied, pitch black.

Raph grabbed the sketch he had chosen for this and looked at it, eyeing the frame of the Ford Explorer in front of him and then the design he had sketched out. Black background with a Tiger tearing its way out and tiger prints on the rest of the vehicle. The tiger was on the left side going onto the hood where the head and one of the paws would come out; the side of the tiger would show through "tears" in the metal.

Raph cracked his neck and walked over to the car and started to gather his things and froze when his music abruptly stopped. Raph turned and growled when he saw a young man standing there.

"Who the 'ell?" Raph growled.

"You're…you're…a…a-" the man gasped, stumbling back.

"A turtle," Raph snapped, dropping the papers and grabbing one of his Sai, "don't you dare move."

The kid froze and waited as Raph stalked forward, muscles tensed.

"What are you doing here?" Raph growled.

"I had to drop off something for Kale…heard the music and came to see-" the man whispered.

"Why would you come back here still after you saw it was my area?" Raph hissed as he closed in.

"I wanted to meet you," the kid whimpered, flinching at Raph's fierce amber gaze.

Raph glared and started to turn back to his things, the kid relaxed. Raph whipped around and threw a punch that sent the kid spinning toward the floor. He slumped there moaning softly.

Raph grabbed his shell-cell and dialed Kale.

"What the 'ell are you doing havin' some kid drop stuff off when I'm workin'? I had ta' knock the kid out and now I'm behind schedule…you can deal with explainin' everythin'. I'm dumping the kid in ya' office…what do you mean wait until he wakes up? I got stuff to do and honestly we made a deal. You want me ta'-alright then get up here…yes NOW," Raph roared, flipping it shut and growling as he stalked over the Explorer and started working on it's detail work. It was about forty-five minutes later when the door banged open and a tall African-American came storming in with a glare etched onto his features.

"Come on now Raph he's just a-oomph," Kale grunted as he tripped over the kid and fell.

Kale glared at the slumped figure on the ground and sighed.

"Dang it Jay….I told you to drop that off _early in the morning_," the man snarled before getting up and poking the limp figure, "did you kill him?"

Raph snorted and stood up, flicking his already quieter music off and stalking over.

"Nah…'e'll live...but 'is head is going to be killin' 'im lata'," Raph grouched.

"So now what?" Kale grumbled.

"You both get to get ya' butts waxed…that's what…we had a _deal_," Raph growled.

"I know the idiot obviously can't follow instructions. I told him to bring it in right away in the morning _not_ at night," Kale snapped.

A weak moan made them turn toward the sprawled figure. Green eyes fluttered open and a loud yelp of fear erupted in the silence. Jay scrambled back taking deep nervous breaths, eyes huge with terror.

"Congratulations you've just won an all expense paid vacation to Kale's Designs," Kale growled.

"I…but…" Jay managed to squeak.

"Don't you tell a soul got it?" Raph growled as he crouched down and stared intently at the figure in front of him.

Jay managed a weak nod.

"No one would believe me anyway," Jay managed.

"Well glad I cam all the way down here for that," Kale sighed.

Raph grunted and stood up.

"I have to go, Jay right? You better be here tomorrow night…ten on the dot. If you so desperately want to meet me…then you'll be helping me out," Raph called over his shoulder as he gathered up his things.

Jay gave Kale a horrified look. Kale shrugged as Raph stepped out and vanished into the shadows.

"But-" Jay squeaked.

"You heard him…and trust me…after what I've seen him do to some PD's I wouldn't suggest arguing. Be here tomorrow, but before you lock up…clean up the mess," Kale ordered, pointing toward Raph's leftover spray and shielding papers.

Kale walked out as Jay moaned, rubbing his head and muttering in annoyance.

"Great job…piss off your boss and your idol. Smooth Jay. Great work," Jay groaned as he slowly got up.

* * *

Reviews Please? LOL I love Raphie….


End file.
